


Passively Waiting

by LJF



Series: The Difference [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Season 6A spoilers, Soul-Searching, Spoilers, Stream of Consciousness, Train Station, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/pseuds/LJF
Summary: He's always been waiting for her. And now he's finally sick of waiting. But is it too late?





	Passively Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> In the same vein as the last one, Stiles's attitude always bothered me. He claimed to be madly in love with Lydia, yet he never pursued her, and he seemed happy enough to kiss any other girl who looked his way. But after his brush with death in season 6a, he finally got over that and made a move...to the relief of Stydia shippers everywhere.
> 
> (Set at some point during 6a.)

It was there, sitting in that “station,” that he realized how ironic it was. He’d spent so much time passively waiting around for others, and now that he was finally sick of waiting, he was trapped...in a waiting room. With hundreds of people  _ passively waiting _ for a train that, near as he could figure, would take them all to their deaths.

* * *

He’d spent over eight years passively  _ waiting _ to be noticed. And while he was waiting,  _ she’d _ found someone else.  _ Multiple _ someones.

Once, just once, he’d stepped forward and pulled  _ her  _ along. Once, just once, he’d decided to stop waiting, and he pulled her into a dance-- their first and last.

And then he’d continued to passively go with the flow. He’d never pursued anyone else, but he’d been content to passively allow other girls to kiss him, eagerly reciprocating without once thinking of their feelings.

And then, when she  _ finally  _ did kiss him, he sat there,  _ passively _ . He didn’t even  _ try _ to kiss her back, and then he let the most beautiful girl in the world walk away without even trying to stop her.

And then….he’d stupidly gone and gotten a girlfriend. Not because he’d really wanted one, but because some girl he barely knew came to  _ him _ looking for human warmth and he’d passively gone along with her. She’d soon become one of his best friends, but he let their relationship develop on her terms, because he really  _ didn’t care _ . He’d toyed with her feelings, knowing he could never truly love her the way she deserved, knowing someone else already had his heart. It was easily the cruelest thing he’d ever done in his passivity.

He hadn't even been able to break up with her properly-- he’d just pushed her away until she got the memo. He was lucky she’d forgiven him and chosen to remain his friend, despite how callous he’d been with her.

And in the meantime, he’d continue to wait as the girl he really loved slipped further away from him.

It was strange, considering that he wasn’t known for his passiveness in the other areas of his life. He’d been the one dragging his best friend on one adventure after another, including the one that had changed all of their lives. And when  _ she _ was in danger, he’d led the charge to save her, risking his life to free her. But when it came to his love life, he stagnated, always waiting for someone else to make the first move.

It had taken the realization that he was about to be torn from her life to finally tear the “I love you” from his lips. It was only when he thought it was over that he realized that he didn’t want to passively wait anymore. And he swore that if he ever got out of this waiting room, he’d find her and tell her so.

* * *

  
  
Their second kiss was nothing like their first. For one thing, rather than waiting, he’d run and kissed  _ her _ . And for another, she kissed him back.


End file.
